


One of Fire, One of Ice

by WinterSolstice93



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Gang Violence, M/M, Slow Burn, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSolstice93/pseuds/WinterSolstice93
Summary: Several months after the peaceful, albeit successful rebellion of the androids, Detroit has slowly but surely been returning to normalcy. Or at least a very different shade of normal with the new freedom and equal rights of the androids. Balance seems to be prevailing, but it never lasts long."Before Gavin could come up with a response, Connor opened the door to the glass office once again, followed by what could have been his exact copy. The first thing he saw was a spinning blue LED and piercing grey eyes. If he had known his day was going to be this shitty he would have stayed in bed. For a year."





	1. A Shitty Day

_08:11:32_

_Monday, August 1 st, 2039_

_Detroit Police Department – Homicide Division_

 

“ _Detective Gavin Reed_ ” the DPD security system stated placidly as he strode past the security gates and towards the bullpen. He was already a few minutes late, but that sure as hell wasn’t going to stop him from hitting the breakroom coffeepot first. A quick nod of acknowledgement to Officer Chen, who was in her usual spot by one of the high-top tables, and he was heading towards his desk.

With a heave and sigh, Gavin settled himself in his chair with his feet up on his desk, balancing his coffee in one hand. The detective took a swig and leaned back in his chair, fairly content for such a shitty Monday morning. It was clear he had a few unread emails from a quick glance at his terminal. But that could wait a few minutes until the caffeine kicked in.

Keeping the city on an even keel after the android revolution was difficult not only for the mayor but for all of the DPD, what with tensions between both species still fluctuating. Gavin was more than glad that dealing with crimes involving androids was Hank and the tin can’s gig. He was very happy to give every last one of them a wide berth, especially now that they had free will.

Just last year, damage or shutdown of an android had nothing to do with their department. You couldn’t murder a piece of machinery. A destruction of property charge at most. But that wasn’t Gavin’s call, not that he wanted it to be. The whole “equal rights for androids” thing had gone from an annoyance to a massive disruption to the city and the country by extension.

It had only been about four months since Reed had been able to move back into his apartment and return to a somewhat normal life. Most of the original officers had come back to work at the DPD, with a few new faces in the mix. They even had a new android police officer, something he wasn’t keen on.

Gavin dropped his feet from the desk and leaned forward slightly to unlock his computer. Incidents of homicides were lower than usual due to the mass exodus of last year and the slow return of people to the city. It was a bit aggravating to have less work to keep him occupied, but it was better than being swamped with cases and being saddled with some asswipe to help cover the caseload. He still couldn’t understand why the lieutenant seemed to _enjoy_ working with a partner, let alone an android. Freak. Although, it did seem to keep the old man from showing up at noon hungover from a night at Jimmy’s Bar. Hmm. Maybe there was something useful about them.

His biggest case right now was dealing with a group of anti-android gangmembers who were starting to get into skirmishes with the already established, local red ice dealers. Things had gotten bloody with the gang moving in on their turf and business deals, and it didn’t look like it was going to cool off anytime soon. Bodies from either side had started to pile up and Fowler had assigned him personally to all gang-related cases. Gavin wouldn’t complain though. This shit was what kept him employed and off the street.

Speaking of Fowler, it looked like the captain had company in his office. Hank was standing across the room from him looking calm and engaged, so nothing too serious must have been going on. Through the all-glass office both men were clearly visible, but their voices were far too muffled to make any sense. If the old man was there his plastic pet couldn’t be too far-

“Hello, Detective Reed.” Connor appeared almost soundlessly from behind Gavin with a mild smile on his face. The android almost made the man jump, but his pride was too much for that.

“What do you want, prick?” Gavin hardly spared a glance in the RK800’s direction, but there wasn’t much bite to his tone. After learning about Connor’s vital role in the revolution that kept Detroit more or less intact, and getting his ass handed to him in the evidence room, he had a bit more respect for the plastic idiot. He sipped his coffee and opened a few emails, hoping he’d look busy enough for Connor to take the hint. No such damn luck.

“Hank and I are meeting with Captain Fowler to discuss a new detective position that’s been filled.” The android’s appearance was much the same, but his manner of speaking and tone was not nearly as stiff and stilted as it had been. It was weird. “He asked me to bring you with me.” The slim brunette gestured at Gavin to follow with a friendly expression. It made him want to puke on Connor’s shoes.

The detective rolled his eyes as he stood. He made sure to walk in front of Connor and open Fowler’s office door without so much as a look back. Hank simply gave him a quick upward jerk of his chin as a greeting, which was begrudgingly returned as Connor immediately walked over and stood next to the lieutenant. Several uncomfortable beats of silence followed as Fowler situated a few files on his desk.

“What did I do this time, Captain?” Gavin offered with innocent sarcasm. This didn’t seem like a disciplinary hearing, but past experience said it could easily turn into one.

“Save it, Reed.” Fowler shot the man a sharp look before continuing. “We’ve got a new lead on your Bleeding Red gang case that might turn this into an even bigger mess than before.”

“Okay, but what does it have to do with these two?” the shorter man jerked a thumb at the pair next to him.

“We’ve got an android in one of the holding cells that Anderson picked up with some interesting reading material on him.” Fowler gestured to Hank who then handed Reed a few blue smeared pieces of paper in a sealed plastic bag.

“He dropped those at the crime scene. He was trying to hide ‘em when we got there.” Hank explained.

At first blush the writing on the pages didn’t look out of the ordinary for android handwriting; in neat rows and perfect like a typewritten letter. After reading a few snippets, it was clear that the writing contained militant anti-human views with mentions of an organized group. But what really caught the younger detective’s attention was the clear reference to the arranged killing of a troublesome “Red Bleeder” at some point in the future.

“Shit…” he let out with a low whistle, “looks like we might have a gang war on our hands. This could get interesting.”

“Three humans and two androids have already been killed in just one incident between the two gangs.” Connor gave him an irritated look, something scathing compared to the android’s usual demeanor.

“Well, you’ll have to keep a look out because it sounds like the Bleeding Reds owe these guys one.” The comment and sneer on his face got the reaction he wanted when the RK800’s shoulders tensed and Hank’s fist subtly clenched.

“Reed, this is fucking serious!” Fowler barked. “Human-android relations are already tense as it is. Both species are living free in this city and the only thing the mayor can do is try to keep everything going smoothly. Which means I’ve got him breathing down my neck to keep things going smoothly. The last thing we need is another god damn overturning of the city just as we’re getting shit running again.”

“Alright.” Gavin acquiesced with a simply shrug of his shoulders. “I’ll have a lid on my case within a week, two tops. I’ve just gotta follow their red ice routes and I’ll have the bastards.”

“It’s not that simple.” Fowler clasped his hands together, like he was bracing himself. “I’m assigning someone to you-”

 “Oh come on, Fowler!” He retorted, making the lines of the old captain’s face deepen. “I don’t need a partner. You know that. I’ve got this case so it’s a good as fucking solved.”

“This is not up for debate.” A warning was in his eyes.

“So what? You’re gonna stick me with these two losers?” He spat out with a laugh, ignoring the “dick” remark Hank lobbed at him under his breath. Gavin could feel his back stiffen and his core tighten as he became truly irritated. This was going somewhere he knew he didn’t like, but he was being kept out of the loop. No way was he getting stuck with the geezer and his plastic cop. The latter turned and calmly walked out of Fowler’s office and turned the corner without a word.

“No, but I’m sure Connor told you we’ve brought on a new detective recently. He’s been assigned as your partner as you work on the Bleeding Red gang case. Hank and Connor will continue to pursue the android gang, but both teams will be keeping the other updated. We can’t afford any screw-ups.” Was he serious? The anger building in his chest was beginning to grow as the reality of what Fowler said sank in.

Before Gavin could come up with a response, Connor opened the door to the glass office once again, followed by what could have been his exact copy. The first thing he saw was a spinning blue LED and piercing grey eyes. If he had known his day was going to be this shitty he would have stayed in bed. For a year.


	2. On Shaky Ground

“No! Not a chance!” Gavin pointed a finger at Fowler as if the digit could strike the man dead at his desk. “I’m not working with some Robocop 2.0. You can just fucking forget it.”

He turned on his heel for the door, his back ramrod straight as he avoided even seeing the hunk of plastic in his field of vision. Like hell he was getting an android babysitter so Fowler could keep him under his thumb.

“Reed, if you don’t stay in this office and listen to what I have to say I’ll have your termination finalized before you can get a foot in the damn lobby.” The captain’s voice boomed in the small space, leaving a fog of heavy tension in its wake.

After a few seconds of intense thought, Gavin begrudgingly admitted to himself that the satisfaction of storming out to prove a point to Fowler didn’t _quite_ make up for the pain in the ass it would be to find a new job. Just slightly, but still. He turned around slowly, trying to keep him temper under control.

“This is Cain. He’ll be your partner for the foreseeable future.” He gestured to Connor’s evil twin who was staring holes in the back of Reed’s head. “This is an extremely high priority set of cases and we have no room to sit on our asses.”

“What’s this about, Fowler? If I did something just say it and put it in my fucking disciplinary file! I could use a week off.” Honestly, forced leave sounded as fun as sticking his dick in a blender, but he’d bluff his way out if he had to. There was always a way out of this shit.

“This isn’t about your attitude, Reed. We’d need a committee and a three-day meeting for that. You don’t have a choice in this.”

“I can handle this on my own and you know it. You can’t just take some silicone cocksleave in a uniform and make it my problem!”

“Reed!”

“This is absolutely fucking _insane-_!”

“You can either accept this or you can give me your badge.” The finality was clear.

“Fuck this!” Gavin raged as he threw open the captain’s door and stormed out.

The three remaining occupants of the room simply watched the smaller man march past the holding cells, most likely to retreat to an interrogation room.

“Sorry about that.” Hank addressed the light-eyed android with a heavy sigh. “He’ll come around once he blows off some steam. This is gonna be an… adjustment for him.”

“He’s right, Cain.” Connor assured his successor, who was expressionlessly observing the path his new partner has torn through the precinct. “Just give him time.”

\-------

 

Gavin marched past Anderson and the Connor on the way to his desk, practically slamming down into his chair. He felt a bit better after leaving some dents in one of the tables in Interrogation Room A, but his knuckles were a bit worse for wear. It didn’t matter. He was just going to have to suck it up and deal with his current situation. After this new Connor’s “mission” was completed it would most likely go away.

His previously abandoned coffee had gone cold, but he wasn’t about to waste it. As long as it still did the job and helped him plow through the throbbing headache tearing through his skull he would make due. Taking a sip, Reed froze as he felt a presence looming behind his left shoulder.

“Hello, Detective Reed.” The slightly deeper voice of the RK900 sounded behind him. “I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself earlier.”

Gavin chose to simply ignore the android and start reading into the case files Hank had sent over to him. Maybe this one could take a hint better. That would be a real upgrade to the older model. The detective was momentarily startled when his chair, and him with it, was swiftly turned around and abruptly stopped so he was facing the new bot. He irritably wiped the coffee that had sloshed from the cup off his jeans.

“My name is Cain.” Those cool eyes watched him closely as it spoke. “I’m an RK900 model; the successor to Connor’s model, the RK800.”

“Oh really, an RK900, huh?” Gavin looked the android up and down with a snort, ignoring the studying eyes on him. “Good thing you told me. It’s not like they label you guys or anything.” While Connor had since started to dress in more casual clothes like a leather jacket instead of his blazer, his near twin still wore a CyberLife issued suit with LED markings and a high collar.

The android’s eye narrowed subtly, the only hint of an expression on his face. Gavin could tell from its manner of speech and rigid posture that this android was fresh off the assembly line. It might even still have that new car smell. The way it silently watched him was rather unnerving. He needed to get rid of it for a while so he could focus.

“Hey, why don’t you do something useful and bring me a new coffee?” He sat the cup on his desk and scooted it in the direction of the android. He figured the intended “fuck off” was obvious.

As he tried to turn his seat back around, a large hand clasped the back of his chair rooting him in place. The RK900 deftly picked the paper coffee cup up off the desk and hurled it into the garbage can underneath Gavin’s desk, still without looking away.

“Actually, Detective Reed, your heart rate and blood pressure already seem to be elevated so you should probably refrain from any more caffeine intake for the day.” Gavin stood from his seat, ready for a fight.

“You know, you sure have a lot of attitude for a glorified vending machine.”

“That’s an interesting remark, coming from a pathetic sack of organic matter.”

The remark actually stunned Gavin for a moment, the scathing words so alien coming from a supposedly obedient machine.

“Listen, you fucking tin can-.”

“Hey you two, that’s enough!”

The lieutenant’s voice had broken Gavin’s concentration. Looking back at the figure in front of him, it was clear the fucker was almost a head taller than him, but that didn’t mean anything. He still knew how to win a bare-knuckle fight.

Gavin’s phone began to buzz in his back pocket, drawing the attention of himself and his staredown opponent. He picked up quickly, secretly happy for the interruption.

“Reed. What is it?” He could detect the RK900 intently watching his face, trying to read his expression.

“It’s Collins. You need to get here ASAP. Multiple casualties.”

“Where?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you to everyone who commented, left kudos, and subbed/bookmarked! Thanks for waiting as well. I work and go to school so I won't be as fast as I'd like.
> 
> Remember to leave a comment and tell me what you liked! <3


	3. Bleeding Out

_09:23:44_

_Monday, August 1 st, 2039_

_Detroit City Commercial District_

 

The entire block around the large dilapidated warehouse was surrounded by police cars and bathed in flashing red-and-blues. Gavin pulled the car to a stop behind one of the cruisers on the side of the road, the only sound between him and his passenger being the cranking of the parking brake. A couple of news vans were tucked into the background, their crews at the border of the crime scene line.

Gavin shut the car door and began to weave through officers and onlookers without looking back. He knew it was following him anyway. Even Hank’s walking toaster didn’t listen to him when he told it to wait in the car.

The sounds of the all the people milling around the area ebbed and swelled like the tide around the detective, but they tended to fade out as Gavin took in as much information about the scene as possible. The warehouse was all rusted metal, busted windows, and ostentatious graffiti. It stood like a dead animal that had been picked clean, leaving only the brittle skeleton behind and a sense of barrenness.

Gavin deftly slipped past the reporters, the vultures circling the scraps. One man who he vaguely recognized from tv, clutching a microphone tightly, moved to block his way. The guy most likely wanted to throw a volley of questions Reed wouldn’t answer even if he could. He wasn’t the DPD’s fucking PR bitch. Before he could simply move on, the reporter’s eyes flashed over Gavin’s shoulder and he stopped in his tracks. The newsman’s back went straight as a board and his arms pulled tight to his sides as if an unseen force had grabbed a fistful of his briefs and twisted to hold him back.

As soon as he stepped through the police line holo, Reed spotted Detective Collins speaking with a couple of forensic techs. The older man looked up when he saw Gavin approach, then gave the techs final instructions before nodding them off.

“Alright Collins, what’ve we got?” He could see the android in his peripheral vision, doing his best to pretend it wasn’t there. Not easy as the thing was studying the area around them with calculating eyes and a furrowed brow.

“We’re still trying to make sense of what happened right now.” The white-haired man shook his head, turning to head into the warehouse. “But it looks like that anti-android gang you’ve been investigating was hunkered down in here.”

“They get some unannounced visitors?”

“You could say that.”

The pair followed Ben into the warehouse. Like Ben and Hank, Gavin started his career with the DPD over a decade ago as a beat cop then was promoted to detective. He’d seen plenty of assaults and murders. Homicides were especially interesting to him considering that many he walked into didn’t look like crime scenes at first blush. Besides the eerie, unnatural silence of standing in a stranger’s home, things often looked normal. The deceased could sometimes even appear to be simply sleeping if gunshot wounds were hidden or manual strangulation was used. It could take a bit of closer inspection to start to see the cracks in the veneer.

This was not one of those crime scenes. The front room of the building, possibly a former office space, was literally awash in blood. Every inch of the thin, dirty carpet was absolutely drenched in crimson and the walls were painted with it like abstract art. The blood splatter even extended to the ceiling in some spots. Reed could barely make out the shapes of the bodies draped over metal desks and shitty furniture under the dim lights. Just as he registered all this, Collins flipped on the flood lights they had set in the room. It was worse than he had thought. This wasn’t a quiet eerie crime scene. This was one born of hot hate and rage.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ.” Gavin said emphatically after a low whistle.

The trio walked over tarps that at least attempted to preserve the evidence all over the floor.

“Yeah.” The elder detective stood with a hand on his hip and a data pad in the other, “I… I honestly don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like this. The forensic techs are finished in here for the most part so go ahead and look around.”

Reed gave the room a quick once over before focusing on a door that led further into the warehouse. He couldn’t see into the adjoining rooms very well through the old dirt and fresh gore adorning the windows, but that could wait until he got a closer look at the stiffs scattered around the office.

“Stay here and don’t move.” Gavin turned to the android and jabbed a finger at it as punctuation. For a moment, the only response the detective got was a narrowing of those icy grey eyes.

“And why would I do that, Detective?”

“Because I fucking said so.” Reed went to turn away from the android, assuming the conversation was over.

“I don’t take orders from you.” It stated matter-of-factly with no change in facial expression, but the words were clipped. “You’re not my superior, neither in rank nor ability. So I’d suggest you let me do my job, Detective. And I’ll leave you to… attempt yours.”

Gavin could feel the heat rising in his chest. He wanted to dent that flat but somehow smug look off the thing’s face. Sadly, it wouldn’t be worth the disciplinary or the weapons grade ass-chewing he’d get from Fowler over the ordeal. The plastic prick obviously didn’t have the same “team integration” program the eight-hundred model sported. Anderson got off lucky, the bastard.

“Just don’t touch anything and stay out of my goddamn way.” He practically growled before turning on his heel and clipping the android’s shoulder with his own.

The closest body was slumped backwards in the chair it sat in. Judging from the face, it was a younger guy. Probably mid-twenties at most. The sheer amount of blood on the body told him that there wasn’t much left in it. A massive slash across the throat from ear to ear was initially camouflaged by the red, but on closer inspection it became very apparent.

“This poor bastard was almost decapitated. Practically wearing a Columbian necktie.” Gavin snorted.

“They all have the same wound.” Collins commented. “Every one of them.” Reed looked over each body and came to the same conclusion. Every victim and the area around them was soaked in blood.

“Then there had to be a group of guys. No way one person could kill all these gangbangers before they could even get their asses out of their seats.” Gavin mulled over the evidence he had so far.

“That appears to be the most likely scenario.” The android had been silently until this point. “They were alive when their throats were cut. They wouldn’t have bled out like this without a heartbeat present.”

Ignoring the statements, Gavin walked past Collins and took a latex glove from the kit the older detective always brought with him. He used his covered hand to open the interior door across the room. The white tarps gave way to grey cement flooring and the large storage section of the warehouse stretched out before him. It looked like the place hadn’t been touched in years, save for the lights and the yellow evidence tags. There wasn’t much to see here besides some scattered drug paraphernalia.

Reed was about to wrap things up and get a full debrief from Collins when something caught his eye. A corner of the protective sheet on the floor from the previous room was curled over, revealing the blood stains underneath. That didn’t surprise him. What did was the nearly perfect line where bare cement met pooled gore. Something wasn’t right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos! Please keep the comments coming as they really drive me to keep writing. Even a quick blurb about what you liked the best or want to see more of is great. Also, I finished this chapter while buzzed on rum and Coke so please forgive any errors. I promise to polish it up soon. <3


	4. Deadly Miscalculations

“Did you find something, detective?” If Reed hadn’t been so desensitized to sudden sounds he would have jumped. He hadn’t even heard the android approach him as he crouched to lift the tarp. The pooled blood stopped as if painter’s tape had been laid out before it was spilled, then carefully peeled away once it had dried. Like some kind of fucked up art project.

  
The detective observed the blood splatter on the side of the door facing the murder scene, then arched his neck to look on the other side. Not a spot or streak.  
“Was this door locked when you guys got here?” Gavin called to Ben in the other room.

  
“Yeah, it was locked with a deadbolt when we first got in. We had to go around the back and bust an old padlock on another door.” Ben walked over as he continued, “We pulled prints from the knobs on both sides.”

  
“It appears to lock from the outside.” The RK900 stated coolly. “It could have been set by the assailants that did this to prevent the escape of the victims.”  
“Yeah, and I’m sure the guys in there sat in their chairs and quietly waited their turn for a brutal stabbing.”

  
“None of the vic’s had any sets of keys to that lock on them and there’s no signs of an attempt to breach the doors.” Ben pointed as he spoke, “It’s like they bled out right where they sat without so much as a fight. We honestly aren’t sure what happened here. It would most likely require multiple perps, but an attack this coordinated-”

  
“-would have to have been perpetrated by androids.” The RK unit finished the man’s thought smoothly, “I concur, Detective Collins. Incapacitating multiple targets in such a precise fashion without any fight on the victims’ parts is extraordinary. I would say the likelihood of our suspects being human is about 0.25%.”

  
“Well, that’s a nice thought and all, but your hunch doesn’t prove anything.”

  
“Are you aware that I can reconstruct events from crime scene data?”

  
“Oh yeah, Connor has that little party trick too.”

“It’s not a trick.” Gavin spotted the subtle jump of a synthetic muscle along the android’s jaw. He noted that he had touched a nerve.

“Well then, let’s hear it.” He looked at Cain expectantly. There were key pieces of evidence he had spotted. Time to see what the tin can thought of them, or if it even noticed. The android left the door frame and stood by one of the corpses.

“It most likely began with all five men in the room talking together. They weren’t standing and had their firearms set aside when they died so they most likely relaxed and unaware of any danger.” The android strode to the center of the room, its LED a solid yellow interrupted by cycling infrequently. Gavin could almost literally see the wheels turning in its head.

“Considering the number of empty beer cans in the room these men were most likely intoxicated when the attack occurred.” The brunet carefully tilted an old plastic trashcan to reveal a large collection of aluminum.

“With the damage to the air vents overhead, I’d say that our assailants came through the ventilation system and dropped to the floor. They were hidden there before the victims returned as climbing through the vents while the room was occupied would have given away their presence.”

“So how did they get back out without leaving footprints?” Collins queried, gesturing to the congealed blood all around them.

“It wouldn’t have been difficult for the attackers to step away after the cut was made to avoid tracking blood. But looking at the spray patterns on the walls and considering that arteries are under high pressure, I’m certain that the killers have abundant evidence on them.”

“Well, you got the vents, the beer cans, and the blood patterns, but what about this?” Gavin pulled back the plastic sheet with his gloved hand, revealing the line under the door.

“While an odd aspect of the crime scene, I don’t think it has much bearing on the outcome of my reconstruction, detective. I’ve included that data point into my simulation and nothing has changed.” The arrogance was palpable under the placid expression and even tone. But Gavin wasn’t about to let it go. The trashcan had its fun.

“I don’t fucking buy it.” The android’s eyes fixed on him as he spoke. “Why would a group of anti-android gangsters, who know they all have bounties on their heads, hole up in this dump, get drunk, and pass out without any kind of backup or security? I’ve been on the force more than a day. These guys don’t fuck around when they know they could be put down for a dirt nap at a moment’s notice.”

“Humans make mistakes, detective. They obviously felt they were safe and they were wrong.”

“Bullshit.” Gavin took a step towards the android, a finger jabbed towards the machine like a dagger.

“My investigative program is state of the art and my reconstructions have never been incorrect.”

“Nah, I don’t care what your fucking “program” is saying. There’s no way they passed out drunk and just left themselves open during a gang war. Someone sealed that door and I gotta figure out why.”

“The door was probably sealed in the event one of the victims tried to escape.”

“I thought only humans make mistakes.” When he got no retort, Reed plowed on. “How would one of those supposedly android suspects allow their perfect plan to hit a snag?”

“Are you sure that’s why you disagree with my findings?” The android cocked its head slightly. “Or is it because you dislike me? Therefore, I must be wrong.”

“Hey, this shit has nothing to do with you, plastic!” Gavin could feel the anger twisting in his chest. “Something isn’t right here and I’m not gonna let some dipshit like you fuck my investigation up-”

“Reed.” Ben hadn’t raised his voice, but his tone was sharp with warning. “Why don’t we wrap this up and head out? It’ll at least be a few days before we can get an autopsy report on all five of these guys and you can go over evidence at the precinct. Then you can argue over who was right all you want.”

“Fuck this, I’m out.” Reed brushed past the android, ignoring the eyes boring into his back. He’d go over all the evidence again in the morning when he wasn’t exhausted and itching for a fight. Or, at least, not as badly.

The beginning droplets of a thunderstorm had started to fall just as Gavin marched out of the warehouse. It unfortunately wouldn’t do anything to deter the news crews outside, still forming a barricade around the scene. The detective pushed his way through the crowd, pretending he couldn’t hear the sound of dress shoes effortlessly striking the wet pavement behind him.

The door to his car creaked pathetically as he swung it open and sat down with a bounce in the driver’s seat. He had just jammed the keys in the ignition with more force than was wise when he caught a dark figure just beyond the glass of the passenger side door in his peripheral. He hadn’t unlocked the other door and had no intentions to do so. Gavin had had enough clusterfuck for one day. The plastic asshole could walk.

Flipping a U-turn to avoid the herd of bodies in front of him, he let the tiny ring of yellow light in the darkness behind him fade away behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your patience guys! I'm starting a new job this week and grad school will start next Monday so please bear with me.
> 
> Hope you guys are ready to see more and please leave a comment to tell me what you liked (or didn't) or any thoughts on Reed900 or anything in the DBH universe. I love to chat and discuss! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo! First fic on AO3. I wrote this late on a work night instead of sleeping so pay no mind to grammar and spelling errors. I'll be hunting for them in the future!
> 
> Give me a shout if you like the story so far and what you might like to see. Cheers! <3


End file.
